Los Angeles
Los Angeles, also known as The City of Angels or by its acronym L.A., is a major metropolis in California in the United States. It is featured as the main setting for L.A. Noire. The 1940s saw Los Angeles - and its suburb, Hollywood - in the midst of the Golden Age of movie making, attracting young people to the city in hopes of finding fame and fortune. Television was in its infancy and had not yet begun to seriously rival L.A.'s 40-year dominance of the film industry. Los Angeles of the 1940s also had a dark side, as the city where some of the world's most notorious murders took place, such as the Black Dahlia murder, which took place in 1947. The city's police department is responsible for fighting those crimes but seems to be unable to contain them, causing the city's underground to be controlled by gangsters. Besides the drug trafficking and high rates of murders, the corruption also is present in the city, both in politics and in the police force. Fires and other related crimes are fought by the Los Angeles Fire Department, the city's sole fire protection agency. Locations :Main Article: Locations Landmarks All the landmarks listed were already standing at the time of L.A. Noire. By discovering these landmarks, you also gain Intuition points. At the current time, it is unknown how many other landmarks will be seen or listed. Here is the current list: Neighborhoods There are approximately eleven distinct neighborhoods of the city of Los Angeles featured in L.A. Noire. *Boyle Heights *Downtown **Bunker Hill **Chinatown **Theater District **Warehouse District *Hollywood **Melrose *San Pedro *Westlake *Wilshire Trivia *L.A. Noire's map is 8 square miles (roughly 21 square kilometers) in size.R* Y has confirmed the map size in comments on Rockstar's Newswire To put this in context, GTA IV's map covers roughly 6 square miles (roughly 15 square kilometers) and Mafia II's Empire Bay map roughly 4 square miles (roughly 6 and a half square kilometers). *The population of the city in the late 1940's is approximately 1,850,000. *The concrete barriers that block the roads and prevent you from leaving the game map are known as "Jersey barriers" or in California, "K-rails". They were, however, developed in 1968 and are an anachronism in the game. *Banners with Nixon on them can be seen throughout the city. These may refer to former US President Richard Nixon, who served as a member of the U.S. House of Representatives for California's 12th district, which includes Los Angeles, between 1947 - 1950. *If the location addresses are searched on Google Maps, one can find that a large majority of Los Angeles neighborhoods and other businesses have since vanished since 1947. In relation to the development of the new interstate noted within the game itself. To add some locations involved in cases in L.A Noire ''appear as if they had never existed in our present day (2018). The drastic differences between ''L.A Noire's setting and our common day can lead to interesting reactions if others would search the addresses noted in the locations archives. See Also *List of Streets in L.A. Noire Gallery La noire 2-1-.jpg LANtraffic2-1-.jpg Map 2.jpg|Freeway Plans Qnpwme.jpg LanoireTraffic-1-.jpg Social club-checklist.jpg|L.A. Noire Map Lanoiremap.jpg|L.A. Noire map overlaid on a satellite image of present-day Los Angeles. References es:Los Ángeles de:Los Angeles pl:Los Angeles * Category:Cities